Catalytic nanomotors are nanoscale-manufactured devices which may be propelled by different mechanisms and they have many applications such as drug delivery, surgery, isolation, sensing, environmental remediation and surface writing of microstructure. Up to now, various methods have been utilized for the synthesis of nanomotors. Among these, the template-based nanorod motors have become a favorable method for researchers. However, the perpetrated nanorod shape motors have generally a micrometer scale and most of the used templates are expensive. Therefore, there exists a need for an effective and low-cost template with nanochannels for synthesis of nanorod motors.
Hence, there is a need for effective, and non-expensive methods and templates to fabricate nanomotors in nanometer scales that are applicable for several applications. Also, there is a need for nanomotors in nanometer scales with enhanced properties, and methods using thereof for environmental applications such as degradation of toxic substances.